A new life with my past lying and waiting
by Wingless Twilight Of Delques
Summary: I may be servant of the Uchiha clan to repay their gratitude, soon I grew to love my new life because of two certain people. I was like the Uchiha but my clan was killed because I was a biju vessel that shared the same name as my big brother, Kyuubi...
1. my new life with my past

**_A new life with my past..._**

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

**By:** **Wingless Twilight of Delques**

**Warning- BL; Boy Love** story also eventual **M-preg**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto or any thing else related.  
**Pairing- Afterwards SasuNaru, showing Namikaze/Uzumakincest, Afterwards Itanaru**

**Summary-**At a young age Naruto's parents were murdered right in front of him by two strange men, Kyuubi took Naruto to safety but as they mounted one of their horses, Kyuubi was hit and fell and the horse kept running out of control leaving his big brother behind. After a long ride the horse finally stopped somewhere in a forest, he was lost for a quite awhile until he collapsed from exhaustion near a river where he was found by a someone with coal black eyes.

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

**_Prologue:_** **'Memeroy from the Past'**

**))The Past((**

"Papa!!" shouted a little sky blue eyed blonde boy running into his father's welcoming embrace. Right behind came a woman with dark blue eyes and long waist length hair who smiled lovingly at her husband, "Welcome home, Arashi." Carrying the boy in his arms he gave his wife a peck on the lips, "Yes, it's good to be back Kushina, and where's Kyuubi?" Right on cue a boy five years older than the blonde boy resembling their father, while Kyuubi resembled more of their mother, "Otou-san can Naru-chan and I play with you today?"

"Gomen ne sai, but otou-san has to work tonight," he said sadly putting his youngest son down next to his eldest son. "But Papa you just came home!" protested the two, Kushina then held onto her sons hands leading back to their room since it was past their bed time. Their mother wished them good night as she tugged them to bed leaving them in the room.

Naruto jumped off the bed and crept to his big brother, tugging at the bed blanket, "Kyuu-ni-chan," he grunted in response, "Can I sleep with you tonight, because I have a bad feeling." Kyuubi turned on his side looking at his brother, "Like what?" he questioned.

"I just have the feeling that made me scared," he looked pleadingly at his brother who in turn to let him sleep with him, "Alright you can sleep with tonight," Naruto face brigthened up and he jumped into bed next to his brother nuzzling his face on Kyuubi's chest. A sweet smile graced his face as he played with the boy's golden locks and inhaling his sweet scent. He loved his little brother and wouldn't want to see him cry alone with no one to comfort him. "Naru-chan I'll never let anyone make you cry, sad or alone, because I love you," he whispered as he nuzzled his face on the boy's soft golden locks.

**))--((--))--((**

**(Naruto POV)**

'Huh... I feel cold... Kyuu-ni-chan...!?' I tried to feel for my big brother but there was nothing, groggily I opened my eyes to see and big brother wasn't there. The covers were pushed aside on the edge of the bed slightly reaching the floor, sliding off the bed rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. I walked to the door and pulled at the handle, I tried to hear Kyuubi or oka-san but all I heard was something strange clanging. Creeping soundlessly down the stairs to the living room where the strange sounds where coming from.

"Bastards!! I'll kill you!!" it was Kyuubi's voice I heard, peeking into the room I saw him trying to attack two men and I saw blood covered hand. Being curious what it was I looked, I gasped when I saw it, "O--oka-sa--n!" lying on the floor was my mother she was covered in dark crimson blood, it leaked from her neck and on her face was a lifeless smile with still teary eyes.

"Ha! There's the brat, this was easier than I thought" a man said I couldn't see the face I was more focused on the body before me. "Naru!" shouted brother as he grabbed hold of me before the two, "Kyuu-ni-chan oka-san... oka-san... is!" I sobbed out with wide eyes. He comfortably tried to calm me down, "Shhh... don't cry, don't cry."

"Damn kid hand over the brat to us," said a man, Kyuubi glared at the man and spat venemously, "Never I'll hand Naru-chan to bastards like you!!" The man who stayed quiet at a corner stopped the angered man and he pulled out a long sword that shone brightly even though there was no light. He sighed as he spoke, "Look boy hand over the vessel and I'll spare your pathetic life."

My big brother growled at him, "If that's your answer then I'll kill you," he raised his sword to strike at us, I gripped onto Kyuubi's shirt in front of me, he held me tight to protect me from the blow, but the hit was taken by, "OTOU-SAN!!" we said in union, he turned his head to us with a toothy grin, "Seems like I was late." He turned back to the unfazed man, pulling off the sword plunged within him, otou-san then held his sword with of his to fight, "Kyuubi please run away with Naruto while you still can I'll them off" Kyuubi carried me in his arms like otou-san would, "But otou-san what about you?!" he questioned and father had already started fighting the two at once, "Kyuubi get Naruto out of here now or what your mother and I have done would have been a waste now go!!"

He flinched when he heard what he said with a nod he sped out of the house I was calling to my father, looking over big brother's shoulders I saw him smiled like oka-san and his head flew when the sword blade went through his neck. I cried silently and brother tightened his hold as he bit his lip suppressing his tears.

We reached the stables where the houses were, looking around he found a horse that still remained **(A/N: All of them ran away because of the attack)**Kyuubi quickly placed on a saddle and me on. Strapping the saddle belt on securely on so that it won't fall and putting on the reins. Mounting the horse, he sat behind me keeping me close and safe, pulling on the rein, ordering the horse to turn to the exit of the stable and whipped the rein making the horse run out.

Not long behind us was the men on their horses, "They're coming!" I said, "Not as long I'm here... Naru-chan brace yourself." I nodded and held onto the horse mane while big brother pulled on the reins making the accelerate, we thought we lost them but we were so wrong, coming behind us was three arrows one hit the horse causing it to go crazy and faster, the second hit Kyuubi's shoulder and the last at his leg causing him to fall off. "Kyuu-ni-chan!!" I called out with tears, brother fell to the ground rolling on the ground with painful thuds and he disappeared form from my sight.

**))--((--))--((**

**(Normal POV)**

After losing sight of Kyuubi, Naruto was far away from home was, the horse had finally stopped and fell throwing the boy off, the horse died from blood loss. Sitting up he was bruised and dusty from the dirt, he clenched his fists and got up from the ground. He knew if he went back those men would catch him so he walked deeper into the forest looking for anyone that could help him.

He had wandered in the forest for awhile without eating or drinking that much water, he collapsed from exhaustion near a river he found. Losing consciousness the last thing that Naruto saw was a boy many years older than him and another man both with similar features, like their coal black eyes, pale skin and midnight black hair.

"... otou-san, oka-san... kyuu-ni-chan" he uttered with dry tears to himself, soon the darkness taking over his vision.

* * *

**A/N: Please comment with reviews please and also this prologue is a memory that Naruto had, he was four and Kyuubi was eight. Oh here when Naruto's family was alive they were the Namikaze, soon Naruto in next chapter chooses his mother's family name.**


	2. the young masters

A new life with my past

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

By: Wingless Twilight of Delques

Warning- BL; Boy Love story also M-preg maybe...

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any thing else related.

Pairings- Uchiha X Naruto, Uzumakincest

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

Chapter 1: 'The young masters'

**(Naruto POV)**

"Hmm... where am I?" I said slowly getting up, and rubbing my aching head I found myself in a normal single wooden bed and tried to think back but I was interrupted. "Your awake," a voice said to my right, there stood a man setting a small tray of food down next to me, he had brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He smiled warmly at me and spoke in a comforting voice, "You know your very lucky to be alive."

He moved a little closer with a glass of water in his hand, giving it to me, "You were practically half alive when the master and his son found you." Drinking the water I started coughing and my throat hurt so much. The man became worried he sat ob the side of the bed rubbing my back trying to comfort me, with a dry voice I thanked him.

"Where am I?" I asked the man as he got off the bed and bringing the food closer to me, "Your in Master Uchiha's household's guest room." I looked away from him and eyed the food, my stomach grumbled loudly smelling it, he chuckled, "Now, now why not eat it's alright um...?" Taking hold of the sliver fork I poked at the food and was about to tell him my name but I thought about it, 'If I tell him my name then maybe Kyuu-ni-chan might...' he shook his head, 'No if I did say my real name those scary men will find me.'

"Are you alright? Did you forget your name?" asked the worried brown haired man, I shook my head again and smiled at him, "My name is Uzu Naruto." I took my okaa-san's family name, cut out maki from Uzumaki and using my real first name I didn't want to forget my real name anyway, "Well Uzu-san my name is Umino Iruka but just call me Iruka there's no need to make formalities with my name." I looked at him a confused look, "Why not?"

"It is because I'm just a lowly servant not worthy for such things," I frowned I didn't think this was right, back home everyone was respected wheter they were like my family or normal people. "Iruka-san I don't care if your a servant you're still someone not thrash," I tried as much not to talk noble like so I wouldn't gave myself away. He stared at me for a while with surprised eyes but soon his lips formed into a real smile like when he first spoke, "I'm honored Uzu-san..." he looked at the tray and nearly all the food was gone, "If you need anything please call me I'll be outside."

Closing the door behind him I sighed and thought back as I finished the bowl of soup, 'I remembered oka-san's bloodied body with her ghostly smile, my otou-san with the similar smile as his head was sliced off holding back those two and Kyuu-ni-chan...' tears trinkle down my face. I missed Kyuu-ni-chan so much, I pray to Kami-sama that he's alive and he'll find me. A knock brought my attention to the door, standing in the door way was a boy older than me, he was pale, coal black, no, pure midnight eyes nothing like the one he soon remembered with the taller one.

His hair was slightly long so was tied into a low pony tail and he wore clothes for nobility, silky and stylish. "Umino," he called, the brunette came in and took away the tray and leaving us alone. "What I was told by Umino, he said that your name is Uzu Naruto and from his judgement he described you to be quite interesting," he told me staring at me, coming closer he took a better look at me and turned away heading to the door, "Come to my father's office once you've taken a bath." He left the room.

Looking around I found a nicely prepared folded clothes, they were just normal, for simpletons, I didn't care to be truthful I preferred peasant clothing then to those silky like clothes they were just to heavily scented and smooth for me. The only reason I could stand it was because oka-san makes her own kinds of clothes. Oka-san wasn't like otou-san, what I know what Kyuu-ni-chan said, oka-san was like a peasant or simpleton but otou-san loved her and so do my brother and I.

I headed to the other door that wasn't opened most likely the bathroom, after a quick bath in the soothing hot water all the grime and dirt was gone, I discarded my ragged clothing into a straw basket found under the sink and wore the loose fitting garments. Stepping out the room door I realized I don't know where the place I have to go to so I aimlessly wandered the place, later I bumped into some one it was Iruka. "Iruka-san!!""

"Hmm... Uzu-san?" I looked at him and pouted a bit, "Iruka-san stop calling me Uzu-san just call me Naruto" he looked at him for awhile making me want to ask him why and he answered, "Uh! N-nothing Uzu-! I mean Naruto-kun it's just that you..." I put on a big grin and swirled around, "Not bad right," I said pretending to be like other people who never wore good clothes before. H nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Iruka-san do you know where that boy's otou-san's office is?" he looked at me strangely did I say something wrong, "uh-- yeah but one advice Naruto-kun please address the young master a bit more formally for your sake." I cocked my head to the side, "Alright so what should I call him?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed in relief I thought to myself 'may be may no one never took his advice.'

"Well Naruto-kun you should address him as Uchiha-sama, Master Uchiha or Uchiha-danna or was it Uchiha-donno?, " I raised another eye brow and said, "Can't I call them by their name?" Iruka shook his head 'no' "Master Uchiha's father's office is this way please follow me." I followed the man down the hall he went before I bumped into him and ended up at a doubled dark wooden door with golden handle. He knocked on the door, "Master Uzu-san is here..."

"Let him in Umino," I heard it was the same voice from the older boy.

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

**(Normal POV)**

The door was opened for Naruto by Iruka, they both respectfully bowed before the Uchiha boy and Iruka was dismissed from the room. "Naruto-kun I have a question for you," the young blonde cocked his head cutely waiting what he had to say, "What were doing in the Forest of Death?" **(1)**The boy blinked at the him not knowing what he meant, "The forest we found you in," he said making it more simpler for him to understand.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember except my horse died and I was walking in a forest for many days," he spoke in quiet tone, the boy sighed and their silence was interrupted by the door of the room opening. In came another a boy the same age as Naruto and was a younger version of the older boy but there was a difference; it was their hair length and the bigger guy had two scars on his face. "Aniki I--?" he was about to speak but he paused staring at Naruto curiously, "Ah-- Sasuke come in and close the door."

Closing the door behind him he walked to stand by older Uchiha, "Sasuke?" Naruto cocked his head cutely again as he said the little raven's name, "Uzu Naruto please meet my little brother Sasuke, Hmm... when I think about it I never told you my name, I am Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! It took forever to think of this so please review and give me some ideas!!**

**(1) Forest of Death well here it's a forest for people of nobles to prove their worth to becoming the next successor of their clan... Only the strongest the survive!**


	3. it's my choice

A new life with my past lying and waiting...

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

By: Wingless Twilight of Delques

Warning- BL; Boy Love story also M-preg maybe...

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any thing else related.

Pairings- Uchiha X Naruto, Uzumakincest

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

Chapter 3: 'It's my choice'

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto looked at the two, and smiled at them, "You two look alike, dattebayo,"**(1)**he chirped. At this sentence Sasuke and Itachi felt like collapsing to ground if it wasn't for their pride they would have. Usually people would say they looked really intimidating together but this boy didn't not even the slightest flinch in fear which made it odd.

"Is that so," said Itachi a bit sheepishly but unnoticeable, "Aniki who exactly is this kid..." Naruto pouted and yelled at him angrily, "Kid! You're as young as me, dattebayo!" Another thing they found werid, it was how well he could talk just like the smaller raven, but Sasuke who doesn't care didn't bother noticing. "You're nothing but a simpleton, dobe," Sasuke aid as she placed an amused smirk on his face as well as Itachi.

This really hit the blonde's nerve, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Do-dobe... teme... I don't like you teme! dattebayo" Sasuke eyes widened at the dubbed name for him. 'That simpleton just called me a bastard!' he thought, another thing that Itachi found unusual was Naruto's pride, no normal peasent will object to that unless he came from another kingdom.

"Uzu-san I know you would love to quarrel with my otouto**(2)**more but let's get back what we were discussing about," he calmly told the boy who started a glaring contest with his little brother. Naruto turned back to Itachi and nodded, "Alright Uzu-san what kingdom do you think you are in?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion at his aniki. "What kingdom..." Naruto placed both of his arms behind his head as he did a kicking motion with one foot and relaxed his eyes closed, "I think the... Shippuden Kingdom. **(3)**"

Itachi sighed now he understood why the boy was didn't like being called such low status names, it was because all the inhabitants of the country consider each other equals, wheter poor or rich. There in that country it is believed that there is no such thing as poverty, all were well off and happy. The kingdom was well known all over the country but of course none will believe such things like no poverty and no cruel crime were ever committed there.

To the Uchiha there is no such thing as eternal peace, there will always be a dark side in every thing, "Idiot this isn't the Shippuden Kingdom," Sasuke said as he knocked the blonde's head making them continue their glaring and Naruto managed to hit the little raven by crushing his foot. Now they were clutching on each others hair and Itachi thought to himself with a hidden sweat drop by his head, 'What are they doing cat girl fighting?"

"Alright enough already... Hmmm..."he pulled the two away from each other and gazed at the clock, "Let's go and eat, care to join us Uzu-san?" he concluded giving a hand to the blonde. "I'm.. no-not a girl!" he screamed embarrassed and his cheeks tinting a light hue of pink. Seeing this the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk at the cute boy's reaction, 'Cute?' now Itachi found it surprising that he was thinking this boy was cute.

He glanced at the pouting boy and thought, 'Then again for a boy he is really cute.'

**-x-x-x--x-x-x-**

The three boys came to a dinning room, a long wooden table with six chairs on each side, two main chairs on both ends of the rectangular table set with fine china ware and sliver. Candle lighting, beautiful chandlers above and the beautiful paintings mounted on white walls were nearly just as beautiful as the real scenery of landscapes and self-portraits. The silky red curtains of the windows blended perfectly with the early dawn light, Naruto couldn't help nut stand by the window.

Looking outside his clear sky blue eyes glittered from the dawn's light, it was interesting sight to the Uchiha brothers, "Please sit Uzu-san breakfeast will be served soon." The blonde turned from the window and headed to chair close to Itachi, who sat at one of the main chairs and at the elder Uchiha's other side was Sasuke. They sat silence filling the whole room making Naruto very uncomfortable, but to the Uchiha brothers it seemed normal.

When the meals was finally served all started eating but Naruto, he stared at his soup not touching it **(4)**and so Itachi asked him politely, "Uzu-san is there anything wrong?" The boy shook his head and finally ate, Itachi wasn't happy at the boy's strange depressing aura. After the meal he once again asked what was bothering the troubled boy.

"I'm sorry it's just that when I was looking at the paintings, I noticed that," he looked up at one of the portraits, the oldest looking one. Sasuke and Itachi both looked at the tattered painting, "Oh that one... it's a portrait of one of the greatest Uchiha... Madara," he explained to Naruto, "Why is that it troubles you?" Naruto stared at the painting and he had to ask, "Why is his eyes red and black tomoes in his eye?"**(5)**

"That's a sceret only known to only our family have you've seen these eyes before?" he concluded with a question, "No it's just that... they feel very cold..." he answered as they left the dinning room where the creepy tattered painting hung.

**-x-x-x--x-x-x-**

For the entire day Naruto enjoyed the Uchiha hospitality to the fullest, and by the close end of the day Naruto had finally decided a way to hide from his past, he no longer want to remember it. About his mother's, father's, and possibly his beloved brothe's death, just being reminded of ever having a family made his heart sting and remember those men.

He brought the two Uchiha brothers together in the same office again, "What do want with us dobe?" Naruto's eyebrows twitched and he thought to himself, 'Why did I bring him along? Oh yeah because of Itachi.' For the elder Uchiha he already knew what the blonde wanted but he didn't want to say anything, "Sasuke please be quiet Uzu-san wants to say something," the young raven just grunted and stared at the blonde.

"Ita- ah! I mean Uchiha-danna..." he bowed before Itachi and to Sasuke, the young raven raised a confused brow at what the boy was doing. "Thank you very much for saving my life and giving such hospitality, I'm in your debt... to repay my debt please let me serve you as your servent, dattebayo!" Naruto bowed even lower in respect.

Itachi was impressed with the boy, not only he's cute, some what intelligent, a bit well mannered, and he is also willing to work as a slave to repay for being saved. This decision was very unexpected of a four year old but for Naruto seemed this would happen that's what Itachi thought. The Uchiha smirked, "Alright _Naruto-kun _I'll accept your offer, you from this day onwards will work as my personal slave till your debt has been paid."

"Aniki!" Sasuke shouted surprised that his big brother had taken the offer so lightly. "Otouto this doesn't concern you," Itachi told Sasuke, "Fine dobe open the doors" Naruto straightened himself crossing his arms, "I'm not your slave teme I work for Uchiha-danna no you teme!" Sasuke glared at the blonde angrily and Itachi sighed.

"Now, now Sasuke don't pick on Naruto-kun he is my personal servent," the young raven snorted angrily leaving the room, Naruto turned to the elder Uchiha, "How may be in service Uchiha-danna" Itachi patted Naruto on the head ruffling his soft hair and said, "Nothing for now..." he gestered to Naruto to follow him, opening the door for him, "And Naruto-kun just call me Itachi-sama."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the chapter lame isn't it "0-0 sorry but I will make a better one after this but it will be eleven years later okay! Please review!!**

**(1) dattebayo well I wanted to write this in since he always says it and doing this in the story it makes him more less of being a noble family's child...**

**(2) otouto I don't know if it's the right spelling but his means little brother by Itachi.**

**(3) Shippuden Kingdom well in english the Hurrican Kingdom in the story.**

**(4) It was tomato soup reminds him of blood... the past.**

**(5) The sharigan!**


	4. Eleven years has passed

My new life with my past lying and waiting...

**-x-x-x--x-x-x-**

Warning- B.L; meaning Boy Love story. A yaoi fic.

Pairing- SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Uzumakincest/Namikazeincest

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto that's good in a way for me because I want to have it because I might ruin the whole thing. So to make it clear again I don't own Naruto or any other animes and characters related to his anime and manga. So don't sue...

**-x-x-x--x-x-x-**

Chapter 4- 'Elven years has passed'

**(Normal POV)**

It has been eleven years ever since Naruto had become a servant in the Uchiha family's household, when Itachi had turned twenty his parents entrusted the family business to him and the care of his younger brother.

Itachi has become one of the skilled sword man in 'Fire Country,' at a young age of fifteen and at a younger age of eleven he had already excelled in all studies of knowledge of nearly of any kind. Not only did he became a prodigious young man, he has also became one of the most eye catching man in the country, he has grown his grown his hair into a fine long midnight black ponytail, his body is well-built and his skin is pale and flawless . He the most popular man in the country with his looks, intelligence, skills in the art of fighting and his stoic personality.

However he's not the only one following right behind him his little brother, now fifteen, shares the same traits except his looks are different from is Itachi and he plans to surpass his brother.

Putting the two to work together all hell will break lose but it won't be the country that will suffer it'll be the enemy countries opposing them. If some wondered why these two are just mere noblemen, it is because of the law of blood those of no royalty can not be king and even if they are accepted into the family as a member the status won't change they shall never really be part of the royal family.

But that doesn't bother them, they find it amusing, in what way is it amusing. It is because the family practically begs their family to marry one of their children. **(1) **But the Uchiha brothers always reply...

"No..." Itachi said bluntly at the messenger, who flinched at the same response. He bended down into a kneeling position and bowed his head to the ground, "Please Master Uchiha if I return with this answer again I fear for my life!" Itachi folded his arms to his chest, "My answer is still 'no' but I might be able to help you..." the messenger raised his head with wide eyes and his mouth open with a smile. "Thank you very much!!" Itachi uncrossed his arms and took out a pen and paper from his desk.

Writing something down, he also called out for someone, "Naruto-kun please come in I need you to do something for me..." The messenger turned his head to the door and in came a boy no older than the other Uchiha, Sasuke, who was sitting on a coach reading through books. The boy wore the normal usual servant clothes, a long white sleeved shirt, a black vest and normal pressed black pants.

The man looked at the weird boy but he didn't see his face because he wore a mask, he blinked confused at his appearance. Not only he had a mask hiding his identity to the world, his hair were golden spikes that seemed to stick up to the back and on his waist he carried an orange sheathed sword. "Yes Itachi-sama what do you need me for?" asked the masked boy in an unruly manner that further surprised the man that Itachi didn't find it anyway insulting that a servant is talking so rudely to his master and calling him by his name

"Please escort our guest back to the castle with this..." he handed Naruto a letter that he have written with a wax marking to seal it, it was in the shape of a fan. Taking the letter he hid it in his vest, turning to the man and to the younger Uchiha, crossing his arms, he eyed the teen, "Hey Sasuke-teme you coming?" The messenger gawked at the boy, the way he talks to his masters would surely be a punishment but no such order was made.

Sasuke just closed the book he was reading, putting it away and the sword leaning by the door he kicked into the air and caught it, "Sure dobe don't want to loose someone like you now would we." Naruto chuckled and he looked at the man, "Come on let's go, it's not like we will let you die on the way, dattebayo!"

Sasuke pushed open the doors and without turning to him he spoke, "Dobe hurry up we don't have all day we still have that spar this afternoon," Naruto shrugged his shoulders and muttered 'teme.'

**-x-x-x--x-x-x-**

Once the two left the manor and heading to the castle, they have to pass the bandit ridden forest which wasn't a very nice place to be in. The only reason the messenger man was unscaved is because he had escorts but they are now being held hostage.

Outside the forest the three stood, "Hey old man stay behind us, alright," he seemed not pleased that the hadn't listened to him and remembered his name. "For a midget brat you never listen except to your big mouth and for the last time my name is Tazuna **(2?)" **the man angrily yelled. Making Sasuke smirk as he chuckled, "Tazuna-san your absolutely right the dobe is a loud-mouth shorty that never listens except to what's coming out his mouth." Naruto glared at the two through his mask and a angry nerve popping by his head, "Shut up teme!" he growled.

He stomped his way into the forest and soon it didn't take long for the bandits to come out of hiding. The guy stepping out from the shadow came and snickered as he talked to the, "Now, now we don't want you passing our forest without paying our toll but if you're here to save those dumb guards I think a ransom is in order, five hundred sliver for each guard and also I would want ten thousand gold for stupid princess** (3) **that came here thinking she'll be able to save them," Tazuna eyes widened.

"That can't be the princess is not to be here!!" the bandit nodded his head to his companions, and from behind the trees came out the two guards seeming to be asleep and a pink haired girl whose hair have been unraveled, her clothes a bit tattered but nothing seems that bad have happened. Tazuna however took it the wrong way, "You bastards you have soiled our princess and have already the two elite guards of Fire Country!!"

The man's smirk turned a bit sadistic and raising his brow at the old man, "What are you talking about old man, this bitch here maybe a princess to you, but she was nothing than a whore and these two guards didn't up much of fight once we took her hostage." Sasuke soon noticed one of them looked very familiar, 'Kakashi-sensei? **(4)' **but the other guard didn't seem all that important.

"That's very nice to say, dattebayo" Naruto said now intervening because he looked bored which the raven was grateful for he was tired of waiting for these blockheads to shut up already. "Huh? Who are you shorty?" he teased out the word 'shorty' made Sasuke want to smirk and Tazuna to to hold back his laughter when they saw Naruto fall backwards simultaneously and getting up his hand fisting his sword angrily, "SHUT UP DATTEBAYO!!" If anyone was able to see behind the mask you could see Naruto was gritting his teeth and cursing alot with a vein popping from his head.

"Enough chatter give us the princess and the escort guards now... or you'll suffer my wrath," Sasuke said coolly, he drew out his sword and pointed it with his right arm. "Alright pretty boy..." the man said shrugging his shoulders comically as he eyed the raven's expected reactions, hearing the word 'pretty boy' actually made Sasuke waver his hold on his sword and his eyes look like white saucers his face in an even paler complexion. Naruto behind his mask face twitched uncontrollably with his grin and both Tazuna and him laughed their lungs out, "Dobe..." the raven growled out.

"Sorry teme but it's true you are a--" he was interrupted by Sasuke activating his 'Sharingan' threatening pointing his sword at the blonde telling him if he even utter that word again he will slice his tongue off and his legs off making him more than he is now. "Okay!Okay! I won't say it! dattebayo, teme"

The raven deactivated his 'Sharingan' and re-pointed his sword back to the comedian bandit with a stupid grin on his face. "Now shall we start dobe?" Naruto went side by side with Sasuke, Sasuke with sword on his right and Naruto his is carried on the left. Lifting it towards the group with a smirk on both their faces, "Teme let's see you gets the most knock outs."

Both nodded in agreement and so ran with their sword lunging themselves at them at a quick pace.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter of 'My new life with my past lying and waiting' It'll reveal the obvious princess character and a fight scene with Naruto and Sasuke finding who is better so they are going to count down how many they defeated. **

**Well that was chapter what do you think!? Please Review!**

**(1) They are good that the Fire Kingdom even decided to use all their princesses to persuade one of the Uchiha Brothers to marry into the family...**

**(2?) I don't if that's the real spelling of the bridge bulider please understand...**

**(3) I think you know who it is!**

**(4) Hakate Kakashi is Sasuke's tutor in swordmanship long ago when he was 13 along with Naruto who was still 12...**


	5. I am Naruto and he's my Temesama

My new life with my past lying and waiting...

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

Warning- B.L; meaning Boy Love story. A yaoi fic.

Pairing- SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Uzumakincest/Namikazeincest

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto that's good in a way for me because I want to have it because I might ruin the whole thing. So to make it clear again I don't own Naruto or any other animes and characters related to his anime and manga. So don't sue...

**-x-x-x- -x-x-x-**

Chapter 5- 'I am the servant and he's my Teme-sama'

**(Normal POV)**

Sasuke handled the ones at the left while Naruto on the right, Sasuke assaulted at three bandit lackeys and Naruto got two guys hiding behind the bushes of the forest. "Three down!" Sasuke breathed out, "Heh! That's nothing I got--woah!" he avoided two thrown daggers. He slashed sideways at the knife thrower's chest, who was behind a tree. Sasuke was busy fighting his way to the leader of the group by himself, "I got myself four and still counting, dattebayo!"

Sheathing his sword he pick up the knifes tucked away in the now dead man's vest, twelve in total. He grinned to himself, laying the daggers down he quickly took out twelve enchanted notes written on it, 'Flame Sprite'**(1)** he eyed at the yelling thug coming at him with nail clubs. Tossing six slips of paper in the air, he threw six daggers that tore the paper and soon he shouted out the a name, "Six Tailed Kai!"

The daggers flew at their targets and the six became one making a fire spirit in the shape of a six tailed fox, every step it took on the grass it caught fire and turned to ashes. The six tails attacked the men, burning them alive, "Ten down and I still have six more left in my hands." As for Sasuke the raven defeated at least just three more people than the blonde moron, doing a half-crescent moon slash behind him where more thugs tried to ambush him. He chased on the running bandit leader with the pink haired princess.

Naruto took out a roll of white bandage from his vest and covered his hands whole till the finger tips, and wetting it water and some flammable oil he had on his waist. In between his fingers he held three knifes with the enchanted slips attached, "Oh this is going to sting, dattebayo..." Heading to where Sasuke ran he finally caught up, the leader was trapped so he lower down the girl to her knees and placed a blade by her delicate neck.

"Come any closer pretty boy and I'll slit her throat..." Sasuke's amused expression didn't faze, not one bit. "What are you smirking about?" the man asked getting agitated by his smirk. Sasuke crossed his arms and relaxed as he told him, "Do what you want with her it's not like I care about her." The man had a twitching smirk on his face, "Heh... you're in trouble now my boys came!" coming out from the shadows came tougher and meaner looking thugs.

Sasuke narrowed his stare at the man as he placed his hand on his sword's hilt. "Alright boys let have it!" all the men yelled out together, 'Yosh!' they stomped their way towards Sasuke. This was going to be problem since all these guys were brutes, "TEME!!" the raven had a sweat drop loom by his head when he heard a screeched which he pretty well knew was none other than Naruto.

"Dobe you're late!" he grunted out angrily, "Need help teme?" the raven glared at the blonde and answered him with a 'Hn.' They were now side by side except Sasuke held his sword his hand while Naruto was in a taijutsu battle pose and three daggers in his hands, "Teme let me go first I'll handle these guys, dattebayo!" Tightening the wrappings of damp bandages with his teeth on his right he worded out the name, "Six Tailed Kai, DATTEBAYO!!"

At his command when he threw the knifes they formed together making a six tailed fox like before and his their targets but they were burned badly in so making them weaker. "Yosh here we go!" Befoe the fox disappeared Naruto was able to catch some heat to set his bandages a blaze. Grinning toothily at the weakened brutes he use his taijustu skills with a bit of fire to add an effect in each punch.

Sasuke took this chance to get through the mob to the man, and slashing at the ones in his way. The bandit cursed under his breath, as he picked up the princess and flinging her on his shoulder as he tired to escape. "You're not getting away that easily!" the raven said as he jumped on a huge muscle bodied thug, using him as a stepping stone he leaped far and caught up with the guy. "W-wait let's make a deal-- WAAHH!!" he begged the raven.

Sasuke wasn't one who make deals with petty thieves or anyone of such low status, so he lunged his sword through his chest, twisting it and slicing through the side and so he dropped the girl down the dirty ground. Witnessing the death of the leader of the bandits the brunt, beaten muscled men panicked and ran away, Naruto grinning to himself and did a peace finger pose and soon he realized he was still on fire.

"Moron..." muttered the raven when he saw the blonde running and screaming away to the nearest river to quench the fire. Sasuke moved to the fallen princess, an he recongized her, "Haruno Sakura..." he sheated his sword, crossing his arms and glared down at her. "Stupid for the last time I will never marry you!" by saying this the pink haired girl named Sakura rose up quickly and tried to glomp onto him but Naruto stoped her by standing in between them. "Sorry hime-sama but as a servant of the Uchiha family you are forbidden to even lay a finger on him unless otherwise, dattebayo" told Naruto, he was rubbing his burnt hands which was sizzling in pain but is slowly being healed in an alarming rate that surprised the princess, "What happened to your hands!?"

He just chuckled softly with a toothy grin hidden behind the mask. "Don't mind them," he told her and she looked at him curiously and asked, "Who are you?" Naruto pointed to himself with his right hand still slightly burnt, "Me I'm just a servant and this guy behind to you know him as Uchiha Sasuke while as for me he's just my Teme-sama, right Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke glared at him and he grinned at the raven behind his mask as for Sakura she was confused.

Just as she was going to say something she got interuppted by the old man messenger, Tazuna, "Hime-sama!" along with were the escort guards. Hakate Kakashi scratched his head lazily as he continued reading a strange orange novel, and another guard which Naruto recongized as Asuma who was smoking on his cancer stick. The pink haired girl turned to them and back to Naruto her self clamied raven to be her 'soon to be husband' **(2)**

Not caring of the three she gazed admirily at Sasuke, Naruto grunted unhappily at being ignored so quick but what do expect a crazed Sasuke fan girl to do. "Can we go to the castle already, dattebayo..." Naruto crossed his arms and tilted to the side at them. Sasuke 'hn-ed,' Sakura the pink princess said nothing but, "As long Sasuke-kun says so!" Tazuna, Kakashi, Asuma just nodded in agreement to it.

The blonde servant visibly had a sweat drop hanging by his head as he thought, 'geez... things got so boring... hope the damn castle is much more livelier than this, dattebayo'

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for the late pdates sorry everyone :kneels: okay now the upcoming next chapter will be nicer than this anyway PLEASE COMMENT!! DX I WAS SO FREAKING LONELY WITH NO ONE COMMENTING!!

(1) Fire Sprite is just a sprite a creature of fire that's all...

(2) soon to be husband she believes that'll agree on marrying her

--Short Delques' Chats!!--

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: I look cool, dattebayo!!

Sasuke: dobe...

Naruto: Wow Del you are lossing it... we don't even have anything to think about to say to the audience :points at the readers through the screen:

Me: :crying: somone comment I'm dying here...

Hinata: Del pull yourself together...

Kiba: tch! loser...

Me: :mourns in loneliness: reviews I want reviews...

Sakura: I'm a princess!! HAH! that Ino-pig!

Ino: Hah! that;s where you are wrong right Del I'll be poping into the story soon right!

Me: Yeah... and Kyuubi will be maybe on the after, after that chapter...

Kyuubi: DEL!! GET ME INTO THE F"CKING STORY NOW!!

Me: I want reviews...

Kyuubi: Okay... hey you! :points at the reader: Yes you! GIVE DEL HIS F"CKING REVIEWS AND THEN EVERYONE CAN GET THE STORIES BACK ON TRACK!! ALRIGHT!!

Naruto and everyone: O-O...

Kyuubi: :fumes: naru... :mumbles:

Sasuke: hey dumb fox I heard that! Naruto is my property! Okay so anyway people just hand the reviews, if you don't you'll never see yaoi and any hot smex scences of me and Naruto... Got it...

Me: You're scaring them away you two...

Sasuke and Kyuubi: SHUT UP!!

Me: 8-O

Itachi: mah, mah, calm down everyone... okay just like the kyuubi-san and my otouto had said give the reviews or there'll be no yaoi... only sakusasu, sakukyu, sakunaru and worse me with her as well... :shivers: so please just comment on the chapters please...

Me: Please I beg you...

--end of the chat--

Now will you review?


	6. Princesses & I Extra About the Mask

[ My new life with my past lying and waiting... ]

[ **Warning** ]- B.L; meaning Boy Love story. A yaoi fic. (It may a hint of hetero and shounen-ai in this chapter though)

[ **Pairing** ]- Sasunaru, Itanaru, Uzumakincest / Namikazeincest

[ **Disclaimer** ]- I **don't**own Naruto that's good in a way for me because I want to have it because I might ruin the whole thing. So to make it clear again I don't own Naruto or any other animes and characters related to his anime and manga. So don't sue...

* * *

Chapter 6 - 'Princesses and I?'

( Story + Extra Story )

It hadn't taken them long to arrive within the castle quarters, a number of servants and guards who had been anixously awaiting the arrival of their dear princess came running and yelling out in joy of her safe return. They even praised '_oh dear Lord Uchiha Sasuke'_ for all his trouble to bring her back, what about poor Naruto who was shunned aside but then again his good merits were always overlooked by people. He needed be noticed.

It would appear that the pinkette was rather popular among the people here. 'Ah... ah... as I thought boring dattebayo,' the masked blond had thought as he just followed right behind his companion slash master slash rival, nevermind those titles he's just his teme-sama and nothing more. 'Wait did I just thought of him as master!' Naruto mentally screeched out as he clasped the sides of his face in horror of what ran through his mind for just a split second. This can't be, Itachi-dono is **his** one and **only** master! In shame of his betrayal towards Itachi-dono he had slipped away from the horde of people gathering to Princess Haruno and found himself a nice strong marblec column to smash his thick skull on.

'Stupid, Moron, Imbecile...' he continued to bombard himself with more insults whilst abusing the pitiful marble column, did you think it would be him that'd be hurt. No, he's not like that at all Naruto Uzu will never hurt even a stone in his life for his idotic deeds, unless the stone mystically flew up and hit him. "Ara... Where did that super kid go?" asked curiously by to the young master Uchiha. The young man just shrugged slightly with an uncaring face, "Most likely doing his usual 'routine' I bet his new found companion must thinking he's just _smashing _hn..." The messenger couldn't help but have a sweat drop loom by his head as he repeated the word '_smashing_' mentally, as though the way said it was just plain wrong in some sense.

"Everybody step aside!" bellowed a voice from somewhere, and immediately all the servants had dispersed to make a path to the princess while bowing their heads respectively to the person in authority. Stepping down those steps of beautiful beige marble with red velvet carpets was a tall blond woman with light brown eyes, beautiful fair skin and with such large bust which is the most eye catching part since the woman was clad in wonderful skin (celvage) exposed emerald dress. It was like it was a crime to be that _sexy_ yet those who are never affected by her beauty are those who really know her. "Please accept my gratitute for bringing back my follow girl back home Lord Uchiha Sasuke," she had so elegantly with a smile that had brought shivers down the pinkette's spine.

"Na-nanny Tsunade..." the woman had drawn closer to Sakura, just enough to lay her delicate hand upon the girl's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. From her facial expression she could tell everything what the woman wanted to say, "_Yes my dear?_" **'_We'll talk about this later...idiot.'_** The pinkette pursed her lips together and felt as though her inner self shriveled up and hid at the corner of her mind. She was the once renowed or still is 'Slug Princess' or as being the 'Legendary Enchantress' (nothing perverted), the titles are not intimidating in the least however to some they striked fear in the hearts of the people. "Reserve your gratitute to someone else, all I came here for was to deliever a letter to his majesty once more that we the Uchihas decline the offer of marriage," the raven had turned about without even a glance at the angered woman, "You brat! Get your behind back here and accept my humble genorsity that we're about to offer you for retrieving back our foolish princess for us!"

This is when Sasuke had halted and sighed to himself, it's just one of those days where if he were to just ignore this more trouble will brew. It was best to do what they wanted, this once. "Fine..." Turning again to return why he had stood, he managed to have a glimpse of a yellow flash cracking the large pillar to the right. "Dobe, follow. We're accompanying the princesses for today." Naruto had stopped midway of his "_routine_" if the mask wasn't in the way many would have witnessed his '_eeehhhh!_' expression. Having no other choice but to oblige to follow his lead as the lowly servant he should be.

= \-0-/ . \-o-/ . \-0-/ =

They were being escorted through nearly the whole castle; its courtyard, many different gardens, library and etc, all by foot. Their last destination was the castle's throne room where the king sat upon his cushioned seat comfortably, oh how poor Uzu envied the man's cushion. His bum was aching to relax and to stretch is legs out properly on a foot stool. "Goodafternoon your Majesty, I brought the princess along with young Lord Uchiha Sasuke to you. If you would excuse us," Tsunade along with Sakura's bodyguards and Naruto had left the three on their own to speak with the king by themselves. In so in saying, Naruto was free to do what he wanted till everything is settled, which means be a long, very long time.

"To the kitchen, dattebayo!" and off he sped through the hallways passing by poor unsuspecting maids of this crazed boy there was a few that had been knocked down, sheets of cloth being tossed, plates or vases breaking and so must it continue of his damage report. He only been stopped when he knocked over a girl holding a large bouquet of assorted flowers of purple and blue. "EEEKK!" Instintively the blond had caught the girl, it was unfortunate the flower had burst out into a shower of a petal storm as the girl who had squeezed her eyes tightly together, she slowly opened them to see a masked male holding her in his arms. "Hehe... sorry Miss, dattebayo" All that she could see was the beauty of rain of flora and its wondorus scent fill her nostril with the that cheeky fellow smirking most likely behind that mask of his and fled away.

"Just who was that...?"

= \-0-/ . \-o-/ . \-0-/ =

Somehow Naruto was able to discover the location of the kitchen area, he snickered to himself, as he snuck by the chefs at work preparing a small feast for god knows who it may be. Just as he was about to snatch himself the juicy ruff of a roasted pig he was discovered, "Uh... ano... it... don't..." The poor guy just let his head hung with an air of depression, he was really hungry was so looking forward to his soon-to-have-been meal. He swayed his head towards and up he viewed a pretty gal with alluring lillac irises and long dark indigo hair with a large bust to the boot. '_A nice body_' his old teacher in the past would comment, "Hi!"

The girl just twindled her fingers as she kept on looking straight to his mask or down cast her gaze all a sudden nervously, "w-who... who are... you?" She murmured so softly that the boy could barely hear her voice at all, but it tried to answer to anyhow. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzu the retainer of Uchiha family dattebayo," he said with utmost pride in his line of work though he detest being with Sasuke that idiot duck butted haired, "w-why...uh..." Trying to guess once more he just grinned to her while he placed a finger to her lips to silence her muttering. "Listen her missy dattebayo, if you don't mind I need a bite to eat so let this slide for once," he slid his finger away from her soft lips and swiftly snagged a chuck of pork and ran off to somewhere he'll be in peace. "Thanks! Don't tell anyone, kay!"

With that, he was gone. The timid girl just faced to the poor piece of meat that was left behind while speaking within her mind. 'He could have waited just a bit longer... I would have given him something better to eat. If he were that hungry.'

= \-0-/ . \-o-/ . \-0-/ =

Today was utterly a borefest, well at least he had a bite to munch on. "Hmm... not bad. I give that pork a four out of five keh... HA!" Without warning a dagger had flown right past his mask which had just chipped off a bit of the paint, he was so lucky he was protected. "Oi! Who threw that knife!" he cursed out angrily while squeezing whatever was left of his priced meat in his clutches. "Sheez I'm _sooory_... It's not like you got hurt or anything so let it go," out from the shadows of the hallway came a girl with brown hair tied up into twin buns and her attire was a casual wanderer type besides the dirty grey apron she wore. "Tenten?" The girl smirked widely as she moved closer to him and snatched away her blade which had latched itself onto the wall. "I'm kind fo busy today Uzu-san so..." she gestured a 'shoo shoo' wave to him, "...scram this is my personal testing zone. It was a killer to get his majesty to agree to it."

The mask blond stared to her oddly as though he was thinking she is a total moron while heading off else where, '_She could have gone to the forest to practice._'

= \-0-/ . \-o-/ . \-0-/ =

Now how long has it been, raising his hand out to his face or mask, he counted the hours with his finger, "two... three?" He sighed to himself while staring out to the far distance, the view was exquiste. Whoever said roofs were never a great spot to watch the scenenary, well back to what he was thinking of earlier. Why was it taking so long for his teme-sama to tell off the king he ain't marrying that spoiled brat? Naruto had then let out a loud yawn to my of his dismay his breathe made the confines of the mask hotter, without second to spare he ripped off the darn accursed thing off his mug.

The only reason why he wore it was because of Itachi-dono, "Ah..." Looking down upon it, he just recalled something from the past when he was first given this thing on his seventh birthday.

/ **_8 Years ago_** /

"You called for me Uchiha-donno?" Uchiha Itachi swayed his head back to see the approaching boy, he had grown to be potentially a worth foe of the Uchiha beauty, a far better one than his little brother. "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun," the young seven year old halted mid way as his facial expression change in a flash and his speech had slurred. "I... uh... Uchiha-DONNO! I..." he casted his view downward to avoid any eye contact with his master, his behaviour as of now is unbefitting of a servant to the family. Naruto snapped his head back up once he heard a loud laughter erupted from his lord all a sudden, and he couldn't help but tense up more.

"Relax Naruto-kun, as of at the moment you are not the servant of the Uchiha's," he gestured to him to come closer to his side by the stone balcony. "I have something for you," drawing closer to his side, Naruto was then attacked by the elder Uchiha with his large cape without warning. "I-iItachi-donNO!"

"Oh Itachi-ni-sama..." the man continued to look elsewhere, of course to avoid revealing a certain someone close by to him, "Yes, my little brother?" he responded back like he always does. "Have you seen that dobe anywhere?" he inquired of the where abouts of Uzu, who hid in Itachi's cloak, so most likely he had expected Sasuke to come searching for the boy so start slave driving all he wanted. "No I haven't," with that the little raven gave a 'tch' as he left in search of the boy. Once all was clear he had released Naruto from the confines of the clothing, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but if he had found you. My foolish little brother would have taken you away from me."

Itachi patted him on thie head while ruffling abit of his blond hair playfully, Naruto just pouted angrily at him feeling that it was nothing be laughing about kind of thing. "So what did you need of me I...uh... sorry," Naruto had then bowed his head to his master, this had confused him as to why he was acting like that, "Naruto-kun?" The boy didn't dare raise his head, he remained just the way he was and voiced out his reason, "Forgive for my insolence my lord, I spoke out your name without permission." Itachi's shoulders droopeed somewhat and his face just twitched as the smile on his face just itched to twirl into a smirk. This boy really, "Haha... Naruto-kun raise your head, if you don't you won't get your present."

When he risen his head reluctantly he had realized the closeness of the raven's face till he could feel his breath, the guy chuckled as he clasped hold of the younger boy's face and narrowed his eyes to stare right into those deep sky blue orbs. "Naruto-kun..." all a sudden Itachi's tone of voice had changed to something much more serious, "This is your seventh birthday, tomorrow onwards you are free to interact with those out his manor." Naruto gave out a silent gasp, for some of his years in this house, he was never allowed to leave even if he were to beg. "However, under this condition," the Uchiha had then produced something in his free hand, it appeared to be a mask of some sort.

It was in the shape of a fox with red slashes on its cheeks. "You shall never reveal your face to anybody, except to me," The young boy couldn't help but feel even more tense after that he had said, he even could hear the sound of his heart beat skip a beat all a sudden. "Eh! What!" The yelled out unknowningly and the older boy inched away a bit from him as he handed the mask over and started walking away, "Remember that condition, Happy Seventh Birthday Naruto-kun."

Thinking of that day now, he couldn't help but place the mask close to his chest to where his heart is. "Never showing my face anyone but you... it was such a difficult thing to do especially towards that teme," ever since that day he had never shown his face to anybody even to Sasuke. There were times that raven would try to break the mask, however, tried and failed he would say. He's gotten so used to it he even practically slept and bathe with it.

"DOOBE! WHERE ARE YOU USURATONKACHI!"

That most likely be him now, Naruto slipped on his mask once more, it was finally time to head back home now apparently.

* * *

**AN: Woohoo! Yay I finally got it done. Now onwards to next chapter... soon**

**Information:**

**On the Uchiha and Naruto's Ages...**

**Sasuke & Naruto are 15**

**Itachi is 20 (so in the 8 years ago he was 12 and in 11 years ago he was 9 when he first met Naruto. Suuuch youthful love)**

**On the Princesses...**

**1) Princess Haruno Sakura : Princess of a small country located near the fire kingdom.**

**2) Princess Hyuga Hinata : Princess of the White Eyed Dragon Kingdom located to the North.**

**3) Ms. Yamanaka Ino : A part time gardener in the castle and a florist at Phoniex Square. She had been dubbed the title as the "Princess of Flowers"**

**4) TenTen : Blacksmith and Market Weaponry merchant at Sunny Tear Alley. She was dubbed the title as the "Princess of Blade Works"**

**(The other princesses are going to be mentioned later on by other chapters.)**

**Upcoming soon Chapter 7 : Night Ball of Princes & Lords**


End file.
